


Listen To Your Heart

by Sivan325



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Community: 25fluffyfics, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title. Written for 25 fluffyfics (Rumil/Legolas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.
> 
> Note: Written for 25 fluffyfics – _Prompt # 1: Picnic_
> 
> Word Count: 815 without heading.

**Imladris**

Elrond and his sons noticed the shy looks between Rúmil, who recently arrived in Imladris and Legolas who came to visit Aragorn.

Rúmil lowered his head bashfully as Legolas walked his way.

“Lord Elrond,” Legolas called as he, too, noticed the way Rúmil watched him.

“What is it, Prince Legolas?” Elrond asked curiously.

“I wonder if you could help me with something,” Legolas asked as he continued staring at Rúmil.

“Tell me inside and I will see what I can do,” Elrond smiled at him as he led him to his house.

~*~

**Later that day…**

A knock was heard outside of the room where Rúmil stayed.

Rúmil walked over to the door, and as he opened it, he was surprised to see no one except a parchment laying on the grass.

He knelt by it and then he opened it. As he started to read it, he could a felt hot tear leave his eye.

_“Dear Rúmil,_

_Your visage is beautiful and I would like to share dinner with you. Meet me on the bridge just as the sun sets, before the darkness comes._

_With love,_

_Prince Legolas.”_

Rúmil was beside himself with excitement and some trepidation; Prince Legolas wanted to spend time with him!

Rúmil went back inside his room and closed the door.

He was going to wear his best, most beautiful clothes. Oh! How much he wanted to do this! It was indeed worth the wait. He blessed Haldir for sending him to Imladris, who knew that he would find Prince Legolas here?

Rúmil found that he needed to kill some time, though as he stared at the sky, he could see he would not have to wait too much longer.

Rúmil kept staring at the sky, and then he sighed as the time finally came.

He stepped outside the room, and walked to the bridge with excitement thrumming through his body.

Rúmil noticed the figure on the bridge and called out, his voice shaking slightly. “I am here, Prince Legolas.”

“So I can see.” Legolas smiled over at him and stared into the elf’s eyes. He could see the shine in his eyes and wondered, ‘Does he loves me as I love him?’

“It was said that you wanted to speak with me,” Rúmil said in shy, as he lowered his head.

“Rúmil,” Legolas called softly hoping that Rúmil would look back up at him, and then he asked, “Are you in love with me?”

Rúmil raised his head and stared with fear as he nodded to Legolas.

“Do you love me enough that you will do whatever I ask you, and you will go with me where ever I go?” Legolas asked, as he felt the need to know if he truly loved him.

“I will follow you to what ever end,” Rúmil replied.

Legolas came closer to him till he could felt Rúmil’s breath upon him.

“Do you?” Legolas teased him with a smile upon his face.

Instead of waiting for Rúmil to answer, he took his lips with his and started to kiss him with passion and love.

Legolas’s hands were running up and down Rúmil’s back, needing to feel him closer.

Finally when the kiss broke, Legolas whispered to Rúmil that he too loved him, and he too would follow him to what ever ends.

“You… you love me?” Rúmil asked him, as he moved his hand to cup the prince’s face.

Legolas nodded and then took Rúmil’s lips again.

The smell of food filled Rúmil’s nose as he broke the kiss and asked, “Is there any food? I am hungry.”

“Are you?” Legolas teased him and led him over to where the Imladris elves laid out a pallet on the green grass, and where the food was waiting.

“Come… let me feed you… young one,” Legolas grinned over him.

Rúmil lay on the pallet as Legolas took grapes and started to feed his lover.

Rúmil ate all the grapes, as he stared at his lover, Prince Legolas. He was his prince. His lover.

When they finished feeding each other, Rúmil lay on the grass and said, “ _Im mela le_.”

“ _Im mela le, meleth-nin_.” Legolas turned to his lover and kissed him softly, then he said, “You are tired, my loved one… I could feel it in your kiss… go to sleep.”

Rúmil stared at his lover and he did feel tired. He stood to his feet and started to walk to his room. Before he closed the door behind him, he looked toward the river and noticed Legolas’ naked body shining in the light of the moon before slipping into the water.

‘Oh… Valar he is so beautiful, and he is all mine,’ Rúmil thoughts and then he closed the door, with smile on his face.

TBC… in _Breakfast In Bed_ …

 

**English – Elvish:**

I love you - _Im mela le_

My love - _meleth-nin_


End file.
